


Right In All The Strange Ways

by phobphil



Series: 10 Prompts Per Pairing [3]
Category: Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu made | Until Death Do Us Part
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil





	1. Chapter 1

**01-angst**

Igawa wailed and wailed and three hours later enough Mamoru had had enough.

“B-But Mamoru! It burned out! My laptop literally caught on fire!” Igawa shouts.

“Just get a new one!”

“No!! All of my programs, my files, the data I gathered was all there! Nothing can ever replace it!”

Somewhere else in the house Haruka giggles and Julia sighs. She didnt sign up for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**02- (Space) AU**

“You built yourself two girlfriends.” Mamoru deadpans, his cybernetics showing the same disdain just as any real eyes would.

“I did no such thing!” Igawa shouts, face red in embarrassment, standing protectively over the holograms of their new security system and hacking program.

“I’m programmed with better taste than that.” J.U.L.I.A.’s, the latter’s, synthetic voice says from behind Igawa. Mamoru barks a laugh when Igawa looks back insulted. The smaller hologram of their security system nods in agreement and Igawa cries out in protest.

“I would never!” he shouts indignantly.

“We have videologs of you cooing over the new warp drives.” Both holograms say at once.

“That’s different!” Igawa shouts before he realizes it.

“ _Ha_ , ‘different’, he says.” Mamoru says as he walks out of the control room.


End file.
